


Game On

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Steter Week 2019, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Summary: In which Peter chase after Stiles.





	Game On

“Let's play a game Creeperwolf." Stiles suggested, feeling bored in their house.

Peter raised his brows in response. “Depends on what I get if I win?"

“I'll do whatever you want me to do the next we have our sexy times." Stiles replied, wriggling his eyebrows.

Peter grinned. “Then, game on little red."

“Hold on mister Big bad wolf, I haven't even told you what we're playing." Stiles responded. 

“Well, then explain so I can hurry up and win." Peter said, clearly impatient.

Stiles sighed. “Okay, we're both going to shift and I will run away and you have to catch me."

“Sounds easy enough." Peter stated.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Don't forget that I'm a Fox Peter, foxes are Trickster." He said, quickly as he shift into a Fox and dash out of the house and into the Forrest.

Peter eyes widened. “You sneaky little devil." Peter shifted into his wolf form and started chasing his mate. 

* * *

A couple hours later Stiles was caught and was now being carried into their house.

They both shifted back into humans and when Stiles looked at Peter, he was grinning.

Before Stiles got to say anything, he was being carried toward the bedroom. 

“Okay, since you won fair and square, what do you want?" 

Peter whispered in Stiles ears. Stiles started blushing.

“Okay I'll do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ending xD


End file.
